


Unknowable

by voleuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She presses her face against the glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknowable

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

She counts the stars sometimes, River does. Tries, knowing she'll fail. Wonders how the ancients of Earth-That-Was could dare even consider the stars numerable.

She finds it hard to believe. Looking out the window, cheek pressed against glass, she thinks if she pushes hard enough, she'll fall through.

Tumble.

Into the stars, which have no hands, but only the blinking-white of distant elements, burning.

Not angels, not kings, not any sort of clutchable thing are stars. River laughs. Why wish on something that can't hear you?

Why bother wishing for anything?

Everyone dies, in the end. She knows them all.


End file.
